Electronic cigarette, also known as virtual cigarette, is used mainly for smoking cessation or serving as alternative of cigarette. Monolithic construction is widely used for most of electronic cigarettes in the market at present, the concrete structure of which is embodied via equipping power unit and atomization device at front end and tail end of the electronic cigarette respectively. The atomization device is driven by the electricity provided by the power unit and generates smoke for the purpose of providing users with the feeling similar to real one of smoking. Meanwhile, LED (Light-emitting Diode) light of the power unit is lighten to further simulate the effect of burning cigarette.
The suction outlet of an electronic cigarette is mounted on the top of suction nozzle cover in the prior art. As a result, there is a great possibility that users imbibe tobacco tat particles in case of smoking, which brings terrible feeling to users.